


My Life For Hers

by Lucifear



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifear/pseuds/Lucifear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Mabel enter a cave to find out what secrets it holds, but things go horribly wrong. Proofreading by TheHylianBatman</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Life For Hers

Another summer had come for the Pines twins. They were now seventeen years old, and it was probably their last summer in Gravity Falls; both wanted to go to college. Mabel had plans to go to a fashion school, having started to draw up designs for clothing at the age of fourteen, and Dipper planned to go into anthropology and archaeology classes; while also studying the occult. Stanford and Stanley were both running the Mystery Shack, which often resulted in them arguing with each other.

 

“Hey, you two! Welcome back!” Wendy said, holding her two-year-old son in her arms. She'd met some loser at a party, both of them had gotten drunk, the next thing she knew, he was gone, and she was pregnant.

 

“Hey, Wendy!” The twins chimed together.

 

Dipper had long since gotten over his crush on the redhead, having realized that she had used him to get out of work, knew about his feelings and ignored them, and her track record with men. She wasn't who he thought she was; she was his friend, but she wasn't his type anymore. After puberty started, Dipper also came to realize that he wasn't just into girls, and he'd found himself checking out some of the guys in school; but he was too shy to ask anyone out.

 

Mabel ran over to Wendy. “Hey, Tony~” She said in a baby voice, making a face and wiggling her finger at the little boy, a silver promise ring on her ring finger. She'd met a guy in the drama club, and they'd been dating for two years now; he was planning to become a stage actor, and Dipper often joked about him probably being gay, which earned him a punch from Mabel.

 

They both still liked to find out new mysteries about Gravity Falls; every year they came, and they'd even found things that the real Stanford hadn't written about in the journals. Dipper had filled up the rest of journal #3 with their new findings, and they had even made their own journal #4. After they'd put their belongings into their room, the twins headed out into the woods. Mabel and Dipper both had backpacks on, and they carried flashlights, snacks, and drinks for their adventure.

 

“Okay, Mabel, last summer, we found that cave, but we didn't have flashlights.” Dipper waved one of his flashlights. “This time, we're prepared. You did bring the string, right? So that we can find our way back?”

 

“Right here, bro-bro!” Mabel said, grinning, holding up a large ball of hot pink yarn.

 

Dipper nodded. “Alright, good. Well, let's start in.”

 

Walking through the cave, Mabel hummed a song, unraveling the yarn and bobbing her head side to side. “I'm gonna miss doing this stuff with you, Dipper.”

 

“I'm gonna miss it, too, but we both have different career choices, and different schools.” Dipper sighed, looking ahead. “We always knew we couldn't be together forever.” There was a rumbling noise, Mabel bumping into Dipper when he stopped. “Wait, did you hear that?”

 

“Was your stomach growling already? Geez, Dipper.” Mabel teased, poking her brother in the side. “Whoa!” She cried out, the ground shaking under her feet. “We should probably get out of he-!”

 

Both the twins let out a loud scream as the ground below them crumbled, causing them to fall into an underground stream. Mabel hit her head on a rock; there was blood coming from the gash, and the water washed them downstream quickly. Dipper came up for air, gasping. He grabbed Mabel's limp arm, and swam toward dry land.

 

“Mabel! Mabel! Oh, God, please wake up!” Dipper shook her, taking out one of his other flashlights. He shone it on her, and saw the blood. “No! Mabel!” He began to panic. “You can't die here, Mabel!” Shining the flashlight around, he couldn't see any way for him to get her out of the underground cave and to a hospital. Tears welled up in Dipper's eyes; his sister was dying in front of him, and it was all his fault. He should have left the cave alone.

 

Going over anything he could possibly do, he paled at the only thing he knew could possibly save Mabel's life. Dipper balled his fist up. He didn't want to do it, but Mabel had more of a future than he did, and he couldn't just let her die. The seventeen-year-old began to chant. The wind blew around him, and his eyes turned blue. Bill appeared and looked at Mabel's body, then to Dipper.

 

“Well, well, well! Look who missed me!” Bill said floating over to Dipper. “Looks like Shooting Star is in pretty bad shape.”

 

Dipper tensed up. “Can you save her?”

 

  
“Can I save her?” Bill let out a laugh. “Of course I can, kid! Question is, what are  _you_ willing to offer for me to do it?”   


 

“My life for hers. I know I don't have anything else you want, so... you can do whatever you want with my soul and my body.” Dipper said, staring at the glowing triangle.

 

“Hmm, that can be arranged. But, you know... Shooting Star may try to make a deal with me to get you back in exchange for her life. Then it'll be a back and forth thing with you two!”

 

Dipper thought for a small moment, not having time to contemplate every other option, as Mabel was quickly running out of time. “Not if she doesn't remember me. Not if you erase my existence from everyone who knows me.”

 

“Whoa, kid! Are you really sure about that request?” Bill asked.

 

“Just do it! I'll be dead, anyways, so what does it matter?” Dipper said bitterly. “Just save my sister, get her back to the Mystery Shack, and make everyone forget who I am.”

 

A blue flame came from Bill's hand as he shook Dipper's, sealing the deal. “Because I like you, kid, I'll let you say goodbye before I complete the rest of the terms of our deal.” He placed his hand onto the gash on Mabel's head, healing it.

 

Mabel let out a groan, looking at Dipper in a haze. “Dipper?”

 

Tears streaming down his face, Dipper grabbed Mabel's hand. “Hey, you know I love you, right? You have been a great twin sister.”

 

“I'm your only twin sister, silly...” Mabel said weakly. “But... I love you, too.”

 

Dipper held back a sob, his body shaking, putting on a smile. “You better grow old, have lots of grandchildren, and be a famous fashion designer. I hope you have a happy life, and get everything you want out of it.” He felt his heart twist in his chest.

 

“Why are you talking like this, Dipper?” Mabel sat up. “You're acting like we'll never see each other again.”

 

The boy pulled his sister into him, giving her a tight hug, his tears falling against her wet sweater; the blood gone, thanks to Bill. “I'm going to miss you so much. Be good, Mabel. If possible, I'll be watching over you.”

 

“Is that all?” Bill asked, watching the twins.

 

“Yeah...” Dipper said, kissing Mabel lightly on the forehead. “Goodbye, sis... I love you.”

 

“Dipper?” The girl said, her eyes widening with horror. “No! Dipper!” She screamed, blood splattering into her face, as her brother collapsed to the ground. There was a bright blue light that filled the cave and Mabel was gone.

 

Bill walked up to Dipper's body. The boys eyes were wide, tears still streaming down his cheeks, the top of his head burst open like a pumpkin that a firecracker detonated in. “Now... to heal that, and claim this body as mine.” The demon fixed the dead body, possessed it, and stood up. “Haha! Finally, my own meat sack!” He dunked his head under the water to clean the blood off. The demon then left the cave, to go out into the real world in his new body.

 

Mabel and the rest of the Pines family always felt like something was missing. Mabel would often think of something, turn her head, and realize no one was there to talk to. Bill had made it so everyone who had ever met Dipper didn't remember him, he'd even removed him from photographs. It left an empty space in everyone’s hearts, and they couldn't figure out why every time they saw something that would have reminded them of Dipper, like the blue and white pine tree hats, they felt sad.

 

But at least Mabel was alive, and would be able to live her life to the fullest.

 

The End

 

Proofreading by TheHylianBatman

**Author's Note:**

> This was my 2nd fic for the spam event for tumblr


End file.
